Demigod
Demigods, or Half-Gods, are divine hybrids that are the offspring of a divinity and another race, typically that of mortals. They contain the hybridized souls of their parentage, offering a portion of their powers and a few of their weaknesses if they do not cross each other out. They are able to become full-fledged gods with little effort on the part of the other party, but this honour is typically only reserved in times of need or to reward great feats. Overview The birth of demigods were initially prevented as to not interfere with mortal lives as they largely lived in peace at the time. The only times that demigods were permitted to be born was when the gods needed to guide the specific actions that they wanted mortals to take, or to act as beacons for them to unite. Once their heroic tasks were completed, these demigods were given the chance of godhood, with some choosing to stay, but most taking their reward. However, after Erdyn began to increase in danger from outside threats and the gods progressively retreated from most interactions, the gods allowed the birth of demigods whenever a god saw fit. Whenever a demigod was born, their divine parent was responsible for ensuring their own safety and taking the punishment should they draw the ire of their fellow gods. Following their various wars in defending Erdyn from the more dangerous threats, many demigods were gifted godhood and many restrictions were lifted from the creation of demigods in order to make up for the losses they couldn't make up for through standard breeding between each other. Characteristics The demigods of Erdyn are remarkably powerful beings whose strength and magical prowess surpasses that of non-divine mortals. Because of their strength, many demigods eventually become heroes of great renown that accomplish great feats. Due to their divine blood, demigods are able to be converted into full gods themselves much more easily than that of others such as humans. Depending on the individual power of a particular demigod, they might be able to give birth to an all new race of creatures that share some of their qualities, along with that of their other parent. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality': Demigods are immune to the effects of ageing and various non-magical diseases and viruses. While they have an indefinite lifespan, a demigod is still capable of being killed through traditional means that do not need magic, but it requires tremendous effort to do so. Certain demigods with a legacy of interbreeding with divinities are more durable, however, as they need special means to kill. *'Magic': Demigods possess advanced magical aptitude compared to their non-divine parents, but are no way near that of their divine side of the family. They are capable of learning new forms of magic quickly, but have varying degrees of nature ability to master the craft itself. Weaknesses *'Higher Beings': Despite being powerful among mortals, demigods can easily be killed by other gods and Primordial creatures. *'Physical Trauma': Methods of killing standard demigods are through blood loss, magical poison, heart destruction, or decapitation. Category:Races Category:Hybrids Category:Divinities